


The Next Big Step

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren decides to take Makoto somewhere she hasn't been before. And he's psyched to see what she thinks of the place. And what is this place you ask? Why, it's the holy grail that is....his room.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882288
Kudos: 13





	The Next Big Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all are in a good mood for some Shumako! Because I sure as hell am! 
> 
> This has gotta be one of my best ideas yet! And I didn't even know where I should go with the idea I had before!! 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!!

The fresh morning seeped into the head of Ren Amamiya. He was up and getting ready for a nice date with his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima. And he had a special place in mind just for this fine day. 

He got dressed and headed out to see his beloved standing on front of the gate to Shujin Academy. Oh how he always looked forward to seeing her as the fresh morning breeze blew by. 

"Hey!" Ren called to Makoto. 

"Ren! Here already? That was fast." Makoto said. 

"Train was early. Lucky me, huh?" Ren said. 

"Well, as long as I'm with you, I feel like anything is possible." Makoto said. 

"I'm flattered, my Queen. Your words wound my heart." Ren joked. 

"Well, getting back on topic. What should we do today?" Makoto asked. 

Ren thought long and hard about this. He wasn't sure how it'll play out, but his overflowing charm got the best of him. Today's the day, he thought. 

"How about....we go to my room? He asked. 

Ren already saw the blush appearing on Makoto's face when he asked that. It was the reaction he was hoping for. 

"Y-Your room?" She flusteredly asked. 

"Yeah. Something wrong?" Ren said. 

"U-Umm....." Makoto didn't know how to respond to a question like that. 

"C'mon. It'll be fine. It's part of being in a relationship." Ren told her. 

"O-Oh...I had...uh...no idea." Makoto said. 

"Yeah. So....you coming?" Ren asked again. 

"O-Okay. J-Just allow me to...uh...figure out what's going on right now." Makoto said. 

"You're so cute." Ren said. 

"I-I'm not!" Makoto pouted. 

Ren chuckled and took Makoto's hand. He led the brunette all the way back to Cafe LeBlanc, his housing for the time being. From there, he took Makoto up the stairs that led to his room and sat himself and her on his couch. Makoto looked around Ren's room. 

"You always keep this room clean." Makoto finally said. "I had always imagined a boy's room to be far worse." 

"Not all boys are the same. And plus, Boss'll kill me if I don't keep this room clean." Ren said. 

"Oh. I guess then it would be mandatory to keep this room clean. For Boss's sake." Makoto said. 

Ren turned to face his girlfriend and noticed the sweat trailing her face. He'd expected her to be nervous about coming here, but she looked dar more than just nervous. 

"U-Um, never mind. It's no use... I'm so nervous..." Makoto said. 

"Can't blame you." Ren said. 

"Don't you even get flustered? It's a little frustrating how normal you're acting..." Makoto said. "My heart's beating out of my chest, you know." 

Ren had no right to reply casually after that. In reality, he too was a bit nervous to have his girlfriend in his room. He tried to keep his cool, which he was undoubtedly the best at, but in this scenario, his thoughts kept overwhelming him. 

"I-I'm nervous too, Makoto." Ren said. 

"I don't believe that. You don't look it at all." Makoto pouted. 

"Looks can be deceiving." Ren said. 

"Y-Yeah. I guess you're right." Makoto said. "Anyways, um... at a time like this, the older person takes the lead, right?" 

"I think so. That does sound about right." Ren said. 

"I still don't get what it means to be a couple though... I can't tell how to make you happy..." Makoto said. 

"I think we both know what makes me happy." Ren said, cupping Makoto's hand. 

"Yeah... just being by your side is enough for me..." Makoto said. 

"Yeah. Just me with you is all I need to be happy, Makoto." Ren said. 

"Oh yeah. I got some news about Eiko." Makoto said. 

"Oh? That's good. How is she?" Ren asked. 

"Still upset about what happened with Tsukasa. But she's hopefully going to let it go in the future." Makoto said. 

"Good. That guy was a prick anyway. I can't imagine someone actually dating him." Ren said. 

"Oh, and she told me she quit her job." Makoto continued. "Right now she doesn't know what she wants to do, but she's going to go to college and figure things out." 

"Nice. Big improvement." Ren said. 

"So in the end, Eiko's going to start seriously focusing on her studies again." Makoto said. 

"I'm glad to hear that, Makoto. And glad that Eiko's okay." Ren said. 

"I plan on doing the same as well." Makoto said. 

"Back to studying, huh?" Ren said. 

"Yes. I thought there was no point in continuing my studies, but... This time I'm seeking anyone's praise, and I'm not trying to show off my intelligence." Makoto said. 

"Then..... What's the purpose?" Ren asked. 

"I simply want to fulfill my own personal goals and dreams." Makoto said. 

"Oh. I see." Ren said. 

"Before now, I didn't have a clear vision of what that meant. I was lost in life..." Makoto went on. "But thanks to you, I've finally come to realize it." 

"My dream... is to be a police commissioner. That is why I need to study." 

Ren looked at Makoto. He was surprised to hear that out of her. She sounded very confident in it too. 

"Why did you choose that?" He asked. 

"Because it's the head of police operations. I'll need an extensive adacemic background though." Makoto said. 

"I see. I think I have an idea of why that is." Ren said. 

"There are too many incidents in this country that are never brought to light. That host was one. Villains who prey on the hearts of the weak with cowardly, legally questionable methods." Makoto said. 

"Damn right. No way in hell can that last forever." Ren said. 

"My father risked his life trying to catch a group of those people. I will never forgive them." Makoto said. 

"I'm sure you'll be able to." Ren said. 

"But I won't be able to eradicate them all out my own... Instead, I want to head an organization that will destroy the lawless and help rescue victims." Makoto continued. 

"That's an admirable dream." Ren said. 

"It is... but I won't let it end as merely a dream. Makoto said. "That is the justice I ain't for. I also believe it will be a continuation of my father's legacy." 

"Had a feeling that would be the case." Ren chuckled. 

"Honestly, it's a little strange that I found the true meaning of my studies outside of my studies." Makoto said. 

"Glad I could help." Ren said. 

"Yes. Thank you for all your help, Ren." Makoto said. "Must have been difficult babysitting the uptight Miss President, right?" 

"Uhh...." 

"Just kidding." 

"Oh." 

"Even so, I'm glad I asked you, Ren." Makoto said. "I think now I'll be able to see the world even more differently." 

"Glad to hear that." Ren said. 

"Actually, I'm sure I can. Because... I have you." Makoto said. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Mako." Ren said. 

"By the way, you can rely on me for anything you need. I want us to be equals..." Makoto said. 

"You already know I always rely on you, Makoto." Ren said. 

"Yeah...just wanted to make sure." Makoto said. "Now then, in order to fulfill my dream, I'll need to be accepted into my first choice college." 

Then a thought crossed Ren's mind and he chuckled. 

"What is it?" Makoto asked. 

"It's funny. You wanting to be a head of police when you're also a Phantom Thief." Ren said. 

"But perhaps it's not as contradictory as it seems, Ren." Makoto said. "The objective is the same... Exposing the evil lurking in the dark shadows..." 

"Oh. Yeah. You got a point there. We bith just want good for the world." Ren said. 

"S-So... you see... U-Um..." Makoto now seemed nervously embarrassed for some reason. 

"What's wrong?" Ren asked. 

"Well... I was..uh..thinking... we could study some things we don't have experience in yet... Would that be OK...? Makoto asked. 

"For you, my Queen, I shall never say no." Ren said. 

"Ren... I want be with you." Makoto said. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Makoto." Ren said, wrapping himself around Makoto. She did the same as the two locked eyes with each. 

"I love you, Mako." 

"I love you too, RenRen." 

They soon didn't waste any time as the two lovers kissed each other lustfully. They didn't stop kissing for a while. They just eated to spend the rest of the day together and nothing more. Just the two of them. In Ren's room. Deeply in love. 

"We still have some time before night falls." 

"We'll make the most of it. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> There's more Shumako on the way!! Don't wait too long!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/TheChaosThief?s=09
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
